Reto
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¡Creíste que no te besaría y te he demostrado que no soy un cobarde! ¡Pues en tu cara, perra!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Reto**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

No supo en qué momento su cabeza dejó de procesar mental y correctamente para dar paso al aire caliente instalándose en la misma. Era una sensación ligeramente desagradable, tanto, que por un momento creyó que estaba a nada de exhalar un humo blanquecino que indicara que se estaba cociendo por dentro. Sentía el orgullo completamente herido en esos momentos, ¡y con la justa razón! La jodida miko había hecho de las suyas y lo había picado, de la peor manera posible. Con el odio saliendo de su boca, habló, escupiendo ponzoña en cantidades insanas.

─¡Te digo que _sí_ puedo! ─Exclamó con altanería aquel joven de ropas rojas que se encontraba sentado relativamente cerca de la hoguera elaborada especialmente para pasar la noche en ese modesto campamento al aire libre.

Cualquiera que le hubiera visto en ese momento, habría vislumbrado la ira y la molestia de un orgullo herido en su interior, encuadrado bajo un cuerpo que se resguardaba tras unos brazos cruzados y una cara de adolescente que hacía las expresiones más infantiles jamás antes vistas.

Y claro, quienquiera que no le conociera bien ni un tantito, habría salido huyendo de ahí de inmediato; pues a simple vista, el cabello platinado y las orejas de perro salientes de su cabeza indicaban que no era un humano; que se trataba de alguien fuerte. Uno de esos sujetos de cuidado.

El bosque fue un refugio seguro para aquella acalorada discusión que estaba teniendo lugar en torno a la pequeña hoguera del improvisado campamento y que iba consumiéndose lentamente. Con sus ojos dorados puestos sobre el fuego, el chico altanero de brazos cruzados (o más bien, hanyou), añadió─. ... La cuestión aquí es _si quiero_. ─Completó en voz baja la primera frase antes de encontrarse arrinconado en un callejón sin salida

─¡Ja! Claro que no puedes. No te atreverías a hacerlo. ─Esa frase, desde luego, no pertenecía al hanyou, sino a una jovencita, quizá con una voz dulce y agradable, pero un poco perturbadora y alterable para la hora que era. La madera en el fuego crepitó con fuerza, creando una tensa pero romántica escena en la soledad e incertidumbre de un campamento dormido; sin embargo, para ninguno de los dos lucía tan romántico como cualquier otro espectador consideraría.

Aunque realmente eso no tenía importancia ahora. Lo que importaba era que esa dulce muchachita sabía que el hanyou jamás podría hacerlo, porque por dentro era todo un cobarde.

Podía enfrentarse a las criaturas más espeluznantes jamás conocidas. Luchar a muerte contra su propio hermano, un youkai perro muy poderoso y respetado, ¡incluso luchas contra Naraku con todas las de perder! Pero... ¿enfrentarse a ella? ¡Por favor!

─¡Feh! ¿Realmente crees que soy tan cobarde? ─La indignación de Inuyasha dio lugar a una diversión extraña: una que hizo que Kagome, la miko del futuro que acompañaba a tan peculiar grupo por el Japón feudal, sonriera divertida también, aunque por una cosa ligeramente distinta. _«¿Así que reconoce que es un poco cobarde?»._

─No lo sé. Dímelo tú... ─La miko ladeó la cabeza suavemente, logrando que la respiración del hanyou se detuviera por unos instantes al ver la forma tan insinuante en que la jovencita se había movido. Luego escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, obligándola a volver la vista hacia atrás, sólo para encontrar a sus amigos durmiendo plácida y profundamente. Regresó a lo que estaba y descubrió que el chico de ojos dorados no se había movido ni un ápice─. Aunque... por la forma en que te rehúsas a enfrentarme, claro que puedo decir que eres un cobarde... ─Y se cruzó de brazos al sentirse tan desprotegida contra la mirada ausente de Inuyasha.

Y luego suspiró. Para su sorpresa, él suspiró también, para luego gruñir en consecuencia. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a retomar la palabra de nuevo; de pronto ella se sintió tan nerviosa de él que no sólo le pasó por la cabeza que lo estaba considerando, sino que también su mirada se había vuelto tan intensa que era imposible enfrentarla y no salir entregada a cualquier clase de pasión que pudiese nacer en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Y por lo que parecía, lo que al principio había surgido como una forma de pasar sus horas de insomnio molestando a Inuyasha, se había vuelto más que un simple juego. Esto se había convertido en un reto. E Inuyasha parecía más que afectado por la proposición...

─¡No importa si tratas de tentarme! ¡Sabes que eso no funcionará! ─El hanyou de cabellos platinados hizo la cara a un lado y tembló.

¡Carajo! ¡No se suponía que debía de sonrojarse! ¡La endemoniada mujer lo notaría y utilizaría aquello en su contra!

Pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde, gracias a su pequeño desliz. Ese en el que Kagome tembló nerviosa y su corazón se aceleraba, susceptible hasta para los sensibles oídos perrunos del hanyou. Y luego ella habló, midiendo muy despacio cada palabra pronunciada.

─Oye, Inuyasha... ¿Cuándo mencioné algo sobre _tentarte_? ─Y ya no se movió.

_Touché_. ¡Por la mierda! Kagome había dado justo en el clavo e Inuyasha no tenía escapatoria: se sentía completamente acorralado.

─Yo, esto, eeeh... yo... ─Y de la boca masculina salieron un par de monosílabos. Claro que había sido descubierto, pero iba a luchar por no ceder ante esa condenada mujer. Iba luchar hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó en su sitio, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, con cierta frustración decepcionada, antes de añadir─, Lo sabía. Eres un _cobarde_.

─¡Keh! ¡Repite eso en mi cara, perra!

─Cobarde. Y con todas sus letras. ─Respondió ella; ciertamente, menos animada que antes. Y ya no se trató de la falta de voluntad de Inuyasha, que sin entender cómo, de pronto lucía más interesado por ella de lo que lo había imaginado en cualquier momento.

No, no era por eso en realidad. Su mirada se volvió frágil y sombría. Estaba considerando la idea de que quizás él lo evitaba por no quererla y la simple idea dolía tanto que creyó por un momento que se rompería.

Viéndola apagarse en medio de la oscuridad, Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y de pronto, todos sus sentimientos se revolvieron dentro. ¿Por qué de pronto tenía esa creciente necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos? La vio encogerse de hombros y entonces esa necesidad de acogerla y protegerla se acrecentó. _«¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?»_, se movió un poco en su dirección, en su momento de vulnerabilidad, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Esta ansiedad quemando en su pecho ya no era normal. Necesitaba sentirla. ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Necesitaba sentirla! Inclinó su rostro lentamente hacia ella justo en el instante en que la miko del futuro giraba su cabeza en su dirección, hablando con un tono apagado y oscuro─. Oye, Inuyasha, ¿puedo pregunt-...? ─Y entonces ambos sintieron ese pequeño roce de sus labios uniéndose, una caricia como la brisa de verano. Tan corto como para ser verdad.

Inuyasha se alejó lo suficiente para separar sus labios de los de ella, justo en el instante en que sintió la caricia contra su propia boca. Kagome quedó petrificada en su sitio, mientras Inuyasha trataba de remendar ese _momento de debilidad_.

_«Haber, de nuevo, ¿qué carajos?»._

─¿Contenta? ¡Creíste que no te besaría y te he demostrado que no soy un cobarde! ─Exclamó un triunfal Inuyasha mientras sonrojado, trataba de derrotar a su desbocado corazón mientras evitaba observar a la miko. Ella no se movió de su sitio, demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar─. ¡Pues en tu cara, perra!

Pero ella ya no se movió, ni un solo milímetro. Y por su cara incrédula y roja, supo que eso la había tomado muy desprevenida. ¿Y qué era eso otro? ¿Insatisfacción, tal vez? Y una mierda, porque para Kagome, Inuyasha seguía siendo todo un cobarde en cuestiones del corazón. ¡Ni siquiera lo hacía sintiéndose seguro!

─¿Qué? ─Cuestionó Inuyasha mientras enfrentaba la mirada inconforme de Kagome, aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima─. ¡Deja de verme así! ¡Tú dijiste que no sería capaz de besarte y te he demostrado que sí puedo! ─Pero verla a los ojos lo desarmó por completo. Y siguió repitiéndose internamente que era todo un cobarde─. ¡Joder, dijiste que no podría y lo hice! ¡Ahora qué mierda te pasa, Kagome!

«_Tal vez besarla fue una mala idea»._

─No, _nada_. ─Concluyó ella, dando por entendido que era tema cerrado y no quería hablar más de ello. De pronto se sentía tan extraña, como lamentando la forma en que ellos tenían qué interactuar para poder dejar ver algo de sus emociones, para pensar el uno en el otro, para no preocupare por Naraku y los fragmentos de Shikon.

Era su manera de divertirse juntos, cuando había tan poco tiempo disponible para ellos. Realmente, _«él lo había hecho porque...»_

─Kagome... ─Y la voz del hanyou sonó apagada por un efímero momento, de pronto bastante cerca a su oído. Inesperadamente se siente lista para ir a dormir y enterrar los recuerdos de esta noche en lo más profundo de su subconsciente; hacer como que nada había ocurrido y volver las cosas a como siempre─. ¡Hey, Kagome!

Con cierta molestia, deseosa de zanjar el tema de una vez y evitar que el señale su estado de ánimo, hizo uso de una molestia claramente fingida para atacar y ser dejada sola─. ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Inuya-...? ─Y entonces calló. Con los ojos fijos en los dorados del hanyou, se perdió en un limbo ajeno a su propia realidad, y entonces perdió la conciencia.

Era un momento tan íntimo, tan personal. Sintió que él entraba a su alma y ella entraba a la suya y se conectaban de una forma más que espiritual. Y entonces, luego de ese intenso momento de conexión metafísica, él se inclinó contra ella y le robó un beso.

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, sólo de seguir. Por esa razón, ella deslizó ágilmente su mano en torno al cuello de Inuyasha y él no la rechazó, inclinándose un poco más contra ella, entregándose por completo al momento.

Si no hubiera estado tan velado en aquel momento, tal vez Inuyasha habría notado en ese instante que el amor hacia Kagome se le estaba impregnando en la piel.

El sonido de unos aplausos los hizo reaccionar de súbito y alejarse del otro, como si hubiesen contraído alguna extraña enfermedad cutánea altamente infecciosa. Ambos completamente rojos e idos, con los rostros vueltos en direcciones diferentes, sin saber qué pensar. Detrás de ellos, Sango, Miroku y Shippou dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja, sin detener aquellos aplausos felices.

_¿En qué puñetero momento habían empezado a poner atención, mierda?_

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó Inuyasha, notoriamente irascible y fingiéndose ignorante de la razón por la que esos tres celebraban. Tenía que estar en guardia, antes de que decidieran tomarlo desprevenido y jugar con su confundida mente.

Lo último que quería era decir algo que jodiera las cosas con Kagome y que terminaran peleando otra vez. Al fin que ella era demasiado importante para él y no podría soportar ser causa del dolor de la miko otra vez.

No era como si alguien tuviera que saber eso.

─¡Felicidades! ─Gritó Miroku mientras lanzaba su acostumbrada mirada que indicaba que algo en un sentido más allá del normal estaba gestándose en su mentecilla. Inuyasha sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse ante la mirada suspicaz y pervertida de su amigo, chasqueando la lengua, cruzándose de brazos y evadiendo su mirada.

Miroku siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso cuando se trataba de la miko del futuro. Sí, justo como ahora.

─U-u-... ¿ustedes qué mierda hacen despiertos? _¿Desde cuándo están viendo?_ ─Gritó Inuyasha más fuerte de lo necesario, más nervioso de lo necesario. Estaba jodido, literalmente jodido.

─¡Pues era lo que hacíamos! ¡Pero ustedes gritan demasiado! ─Dijo el kitsune de pelirrojos cabellos mientras se tallaba sus ojitos, somnoliento. Luego bostezó, antes de clavar sus ojitos de esmeralda en los dorados de él─ Nosotros somos los que deberíamos preguntar... ¿Qué hacen despiertos _tan tarde_?

Hanyou y miko se sonrojaron hasta las orejas en cuanto Shippou preguntó. Ambos volvieron a verse e intercambiaron miradas sonrojadas y nerviosas, antes de repetir a coro, ciertamente inseguros─. Esto... ¡Nada!

Sango atisbó esta repentina inseguridad por el rabillo del ojo, incitando a Kagome a sonreír de oreja a oreja, completamente emocionada─. ¿No me digas que...? ─Y entonces volvió su cara a Inuyasha y, sonriente como estaba, prosiguió─. ¿Ya te le confesaste a Kagome-chan? ─Inuyasha cambió al menos siete veces de color en cuestión de algunos segundos antes de que Kagome se levantara de su lugar, completamente temblorosa de nervios y habló, atropellando las palabras.

─La verdad es que no podía dormir. Creo que iré a caminar un poco antes de dormir. ─Kagome se levantó de su lugar junto a la hoguera para echar a correr tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, alejándose del campamento.

─¡E-espérame! ¡Voy contigo! ─Inuyasha la siguió, gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, hasta darle alcance a la muchachilla que ya se alejaba.

Sango, Miroku y Shippou se quedaron solos, a la expectativa. El ceño de la Taiji-ya se arrugó mientras veía a la pareja huir de ellos con una desesperación que no recordaba haberles visto antes. Shippou ya dormitaba a su lado, y Miroku veía el sendero que la pareja había seguido para abandonarlos, con el semblante desolador.

─¿Lo vio, _su excelencia_? Usted me retó, de las dio de conocer a Inuyasha como la palma de su mano y apostó conmigo. ¿Y qué sucedió? Le dije que esos dos se besarían. ─Sango sonrió mientras le dedicaba una miradita a Miroku, quien suspiraba resignado al sentirse perdido─. Me debe un plato de ramen en el próximo pueblo.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.** _Este oneshot es algo viejo, lo escribí hace algunos años. Claro, la calidad dista mucho al resultado que les publico en estos momentos. Sucede que me puse a leerlo, le vi potencial y me puse a editarlo. Y creo que me quedó chulo :P ¿ustedes qué opinan? Personalmente me encantó, y más porque tiene esas sutilidades que siempre me han gustado en un fic de romance. Pero bueno, ya me dirán que opinan :D

Espero leerles pronto. No duden que dentro de poco les traeré más fanfics de este hermoso fandom :D(L).

Un abrazo a todos y todas.

**_Onmi._**


End file.
